Akakuro Intern AU
by Cielle Ariadne
Summary: Kuroko is a new intern at Akashi Conglomerate. On the first day of his job, everything was going well. Until he was called out by the CEO. He couldn't believe he'll be doing more things with his superior that was not on his job description. (Akakuro smut)[HAPPY AKAKURO DAY! OuO/]


**AKAKURO INTERN AU [AKAKURO WEEK]**

**Title**: Akakuro Intern AU

**Warning**: Rated M. (Sexual content) If you don't like akakuro porn, OoC and horny Akashi gtfo. Kinda-rushed too.

**Summary**: Kuroko is a new intern at Akashi Conglomerate. On the first day of his job, everything was going well. Until he was called out by the CEO. He couldn't believe he'll be doing more things with his superior that was not on his job description. (Akakuro porn)

Author's Note: Thanks to my **beta-who-chose-not-to-be-named ***winks* for proofreading this smut fic. And I wrote this for you too lmao.

Kuroko Tetsuya looked at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted the slightly crooked sky-blue colored tie he wore to match his suit for his first day at his internship at the Akashi Corporation. Making sure that there was no unecessary crease on his suit and his tie is properly placed, he dusted his suit first before grabbing his handbag and heading for the orientation room. It was not his first time at the building, however the overall design always made him feel in awe. It was as if everything was done for perfection and that the expectation set on the designer was very high that a mistake was not to be accepted.

As he took a turn, he found the elevator and waited patiently until the elevator went down.

3

2

1

He counted silently in his head as the elevator descended to the ground floor, and when it stopped, he waited patiently for it to open. However, the moment it did, Kuroko felt like he was stupefied. In it was a male, the same size as he was but taller, maybe 5 to 7 cm, with blazing red hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes that stared intently at him, and a presence that made everyone cower. Such beauty and presence that person had. The complete opposite of himself.

The redhead kept on staring at him as he silently walked out of the elevator "Good morning," he smoothly said.

Kuroko didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat when he heard that soft yet commanding voice. "Good morning… sir," he flushed.

"I believe I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm an intern. I'm just starting today," Kuroko politely replied.

Kuroko saw a small smile playing at the redhead's lips as he said, "Good luck then, Tetsuya Kuroko," Kuroko looked at him with a quizzical look and wondered how he knew his name.

Seeing the smaller male's reaction, Akashi smirked and said, "It was on your ID." He pointed at his own chest. Kuroko looked down at his breastpocket and remembered the small card hanging there.

"I see. Thank you then, Mr…"

"Seijuurou, Seijuurou Akashi," he said and let out his hand. Kuroko accepted the redhead's hands. He had heard of this person before he entered the company, and knew him to be the only son and heir of the Akashi Conglomerate. He couldn't believe that Seijuurou Akashi would be this young; they almost seemed to be the same age. And thinking about the achievements the redhead attained, Kuroko couldn't help but respect him even more than he already did.

"Thank you Akashi-san," he said.

The redhead smiled again. Maybe it was his imagination, but Kuroko almost felt like the redhead squeezed his hands before he walked closer against Kuroko and whispered on his ear, "I'll look foward working with you….Tetsuya," and with that, he left.

There was something with the way he said his name made Kuroko flush. It sounded so intimate that Kuroko's heart couldn't stop pounding and it didn't help the fact that the male looked gorgeous. Calming his self, he entered the elevator without any idea of what was about to come to him.

Kuroko started his work by sorting out documents, sending files, encoding and making coffee for the employees. He was fine with his work and everything seemed to go smoothly. However he couldn't stop thinking about Akashi. He hadn't seen him after their encounter this morning and his voice seemed to stay on his mind and as he recalled him saying his name. A small blush crept into his cheeks. He decided to dismiss it before he began to have weird thoughts.

It was almost time to go home and Kuroko waited patiently for the clock to strike five. However before it did so, a female entered the office where he was in and headed for his table. She looked like an executive secretary and Kuroko just stared at her the moment she stopped.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Akashi-sama requested for you to come into his office."

"His office?" he inquired, making sure he hadn't heard her wrong.

"Yes. Please follow me," she said. Kuroko couldn't help but oblige. He was thinking of going home early, but it was not good to disobey superiors, so he followed her without protest.

They soon arrived at the topmost floor of the building. Unlike the other floors, this one was devoid of people aside from the secretary and him walking in the hallway. They arrrived at the door and the secretary knocked before she peered inside. It seemed Akashi had signalled them to come in since the secretary ushered him inside.

When they got in, he noticed the large expanse of the office, it was bigger than the other offices and more spacious. The redhead was on the desk which was located at the center of the room buried with all the paperwork. The moment they entered, the redhead looked up and stared at him.

"Is there anything else you need for today, Akashi-sama?" his secretary asked.

"No nothing else. You are dismissed for today," he said. The secretary bowed before leaving, and Kuroko wonder why he dismissed her while he was still there.

The moment the door was closed and the two of them were left alone in the office, he felt a strange tension in the air as the redhead closed the folder of the paperwork he was reading.

"Come here, Tetsuya." There it was again, there was something in the way Akashi speaks his name that sounded so intimate, so sensual.

Kuroko slowly came forward, suddenly feeling nervous as he went closer. He could feel his heterochromatic eyes burning through him, as if he was stripping him with his eyes and Kuroko couldn't help but feel conscious.

"What can I do to help you, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked politely despite the uneasiness.

Akashi grabbed some papers and then handed it to Kuroko. "I want you to make a report with all of these."

"Ye-yes," Kuroko said and accepted the papers.

"Well then I'll be going-" Kuroko was about to go when Akashi spoke, "You're going to make them here."

"But my computer is…"

"You can use my laptop"

Without having a choice Kuroko just nodded and sat down in front of the table facing Akashi. He handed him his laptop and Kuroko decided to start his work.

He knew that it was a bad notion working at the same space as Akashi. Even though the redhead was not staring at him anymore, since he was focused on his own work, Kuroko couldn't help but feel conscious of his presence. He kept stealing glances at the gorgeous man in front of him that sometimes, he would commit errors in his work. He kept getting flustered as he thought of how georgeous Seijuurou Akashi was and he wondered how he would be like with his lover. Will he be gentle, he thought all of a sudden. He could feel his face hot, and Kuroko decided to stop since he knew it would turn out bad.

And little did he know Akashi was enjoying all of it, especially how those big blue eyes would try to take a peek at him. With all his might he tried to stop the urge to jump at Kuroko. The sky-blue haired male was acting so adorable that Akashi's control almost snapped. He blamed those big blue eyes; he couldn't stop imagining how those eyes would turn watery and hazy with lust, and his body writhing in pleasure as he took him. This is bad, he thought. He could already feel his lower parts throbbing and if Kuroko didn't stop it will turn out really bad.

Akashi stood up and pretended to get some water and he saw that Kuroko looked at him and with all his might he suppressed his urges again.

When he was done, he decided to return to his seat, however seeing Kuroko's small back, he decided to approach him. Kuroko flinched as he noticed Akashi was behind him and he leaned closer to look at the report he was doing. Due to the close proximity, Kuroko could inhale Akashi's scent and his heart throbbed again at the thought that Akashi smelled really nice.

"Redo it," he heard him say. Kuroko accidentally turned his head to face the redhead but when he did so, their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Kuroko could feel his face getting hot. Any more and they might end up kissing.

Kuroko was about to say something, but all of a sudden, Akashi closed the distance between them and Kuroko felt something soft pressed against his lips. He could hear his heart beating so fast at the sudden realization of Akashi kissing him. He could feel Akashi licking his lips urging for an entrance, he wanted to resist, but his body was betraying him. He could feel his body starting to burn inside with an unsettling feeling. And before he knew it, his mouth let a small opening that allowed Akahi to devour him.

Akashi was a good kisser, he admitted to himself. Good thing was that he was sitting down because he felt his knees weakening, his body feeling hot and strange sensations shooting down onto his groin. Kuroko found himself getting hard at the kiss and never did he feel so ashamed on himself. It was his first day at his internship and the first thing he did was to kiss his superior. He wanted to dig a hole and hide for his shameless actions.

But it was not the case for Akashi; he wanted push Kuroko on the table then and there and fuck him senseless. Oh, what a good idea that would be. The image of the blushing Kuroko with lust-filled eyes, his pale white skin covered with marks that he had left, their slick bodies rubbing against each other as he hears the smaller male scream for his name. He wanted to see his own seed spilling out from Kuroko's hole; how lovely that image would be. He could feel his crotch tightening, urging for release as the image played on his mind.

Due to lack of air, the two of them parted. Kuroko's face was red due to embarassment, and Akashi just smirked and found it cute. And then he leaned into Kuroko's ears and whispered, "I will fuck you hard, Tetsuya," and with that, he licked his earlobe before biting it, earning a yelp from Kuroko.

Kuroko tried to push him off. "A-Akashi-san this is wrong. We should not—" but he stopped when he felt Akashi's hand on his groin.

"You say that with a hard-on. How cute." He felt him slowly rub his lower regions.

Kuroko couldn't help but moan and he felt Akashi's fingers rubbing against his pants, making his hard-on worse. "Please stop, Akashi-san," he said with a muffled groan.

"Oh, but you like it, don't you, Tetsuya?" he said and continue rubbing Tetsuya's groin.

"Bu-but…"

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand anymore, Tetsuya," Akashi said as he closed the laptop Kuroko was working on and shoved it to the side along with the documents on his table. And before he realized it, Kuroko found himself being placed on the table.

Before he could speak up, his lips were locked against Akashi and was kissing him even more passionately than the one they had shared earlier. But this time the redhead's hands were travelling on his blazer and shirt and stripped him naked. He could feel his nipples perk up at the sudden cold temperature. The redhead smirked as he pulled away from Kuroko and feasted his eyes on the sight of pale milky skin and pink perked nipples that were waiting to be ravished.

Without saying anything, he went down and started kissing his neck, leaving red angry red marks at Kuroko's pale skin. He made his way down and teasingly nipped the pink buds while his other hand flicked the other. Kuroko moaned as he felt a weird sensation travelling down his body. Without nothing to hold onto he grabbed Akashi's hair and yanked him closer. Akashi smirked for he heard Kuroko moan as he abused those buds with his teeth and he could also feel the smaller male's hard-on pressing against his leg. His hands found their way to Kuroko's zipper and yanked his pants down.

Kuroko blushed profusely as he noticed that he's wearing nothing but his boxers with his hard-on. He saw Akashi smirked at the sight.

Akashi pulled away from Kuroko and admired the beautiful sight in front of him; Kuroko with nothing but his boxers on, with his chest is filled with red marks that he had left on him, Akashi's control completely snapped. Akashi removed his blazer and then slowly loosened his tie before completely stripping off his shirt and revealing his well-toned chest. Kuroko couldn't tear of his gaze from Akashi's body and his heart is beating faster.

The redhead just smirked as he saw Kuroko gawking at him and then he moved closer to him. "I'll make you mine, Tetsuya," he said, and then kissed him on the lips again.

As their lips locked Akashi's hand made its way inside Kuroko's boxer teasing and rubbed the tip of his member with his own pre-cum. Kuroko moaned in between their kisses but Akashi's silenced him. Without further ado, Akashi removed Kuroko's boxer and exposed his member. Kuroko's face turned red at the exposure of his manhood. Akashi fisted Kuroko's member and slowly pumped it and Kuroko moaned at the friction of Akashi's hands against him.

Kuroko clung onto Akashi's neck as the redhead picked up his pace, moaning Akashi's name over and over again. He was so close. He begged for Akashi to let him come, however, the Akashi stopped and then whispered, "Not yet. Bend over the table Tetsuya." Akashi commanded, the smaller male looked confused.

Akashi suddenly pull Kuroko from the desk and then turn hims around, "Rest your hands on the table Tetsuya and bend over". Without having a choice Kuroko did what Akashi told him. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew Akashi is smirking.

He felt Akashi kiss his nape, sucking and nibbling his flesh with his left hand fisting his manhood and continued to pump it again. Kuroko is close to exploding, he begged Akashi to let him come but instead he heard the redhead replied, "Suck this first," and placed his fingers onto Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko obeyed him and deftly suck Akashi's fingers. The redhead couldn't take it anymore as he felt Kuroko's toungue sucking and licking his fingers he wanted to do Kuroko hard. Since his hands were wet enough, he removed it from Kuroko's mouth and his fingers found another entrance.

Kuroko felt Akashi's fingers circling against his hole, teasing him. Akashi smirked as he felt Kuroko's hole twitch and without notice thrust one finger in. He heard him moan as his finger entered and slowly rubbed his insides. He inserted another, earning him a groan, and continued rubbing inside in search for the smaller male's prostate and when he found the spot; Kuroko let out a loud noise.

"Do you like it, Tetsuya?"

"Please… Akashi-san…"

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Please take me…I can't wait anymore."

The redhead smirked. He removed his fingers and loosened his belt, lowering his pants along with his boxers and revealing his raging hard-on.

Kuroko, on the other hand, couldn't see what Akashi was doing since his back was facing him, but he could hear the sound of his belt unbuckling and the shuffling of his clothes. He gulped as he felt something hard poking his back and then he heard him whisper, "Get ready, Tetsuya."

Akashi uncapped the bottle of lube he got from his pocket and covered his manhood. He also covered his fingers with lube and inserted his fingers again on Kuroko's ass coating it lube. Kuroko kept on moaning as Akashi roughly rubbed inside him. Seeing that Kuroko seemed ready, he removed his fingers and grabbed Kuroko's waist.

Kuroko felt something thick and hard entered his behind. He expected to feel a sharp pain, however he didn't feel anything except a surge of ecstasy as something filled him from behind.

As Akashi started moving, Kuroko felt weird, he wanted to stiffle his moan but as Akashi kept thrusting into him, he couldn't hold it anymore. It felt so good, he can't deny it, Akashi moved faster and faster and Kuroko's voice kept getting louder and louder. Slick, sweaty bodies rubbed against each other filling the room with weird noises, Kuroko held onto the desk as if holding onto his dear life. Akashi kept on rocking against him, thusrting deeper and deeper up to the hilt.

Wanting to kiss to smaller male, Akashi faced Kuroko against him. He leaned him against the table for support as Kuroko straddle his legs against him and his fingers buried against his shoulders that would leave marks afterwards. Akashi didn't mind, hell he even liked it. He kept thrusting inside Kuroko, abusing the tight hole which kept clamping on him, sending him over the edge.

Kuroko kept on moaning Akashi's name, making Akashi move even faster. Kuroko couldn't handle it anymore; and when Akashi hit his spot, his pent up desire spilled onto the redhead's stomach. Realizing what he had done, his eyes widened, "Akashi-san, I…" He wanted to apologized but he stopped as he felt Akashi moved even faster hitting that spot inside him over and over again. Kuroko's moans become louder and louder. And when Kuroko clamped tightly on him, Akashi couldn't hold it and climaxed inside Kuroko.

Kuroko breathed and thought it was over however what surprised him was that he still could feel that the redhead was hard. That's when he looked at the redhead's heterochromatic eyes, he knew that it was not over yet.

Akashi knew what Kuroko what thinking, a smirked played on his lips as he said, "Didn't I tell you that I would fuck you until you can't stand anymore?"

Shock filled those blue eyes and he felt Akashi move again. Kuroko was feeling tired however as the redhead moved again so was the lust inside him.

"I had been wanting to do this to you, Tetsuya," Akashi said as he moved inside Kuroko. Kuroko looked at him with wonder, he wanted to asked why, but Akashi continued, "Would you believe if I said I fell for you at first sight?"

"O-On the elevator?" he asked it was the first time he had seen the redhead and thought it was the same for him.

However, the Akashi's reply was, "It doesn't matter where. I just want to say… I am in love with you, Tetsuya. And I will express how much I love you."

And with that Akashi kept on thrusting again, with Akashi's confession, Kuroko's desire woke up a notch and he wanted to feel him over and over again.

And on that night Akashi fucked him several times that he had already lost count. He couldn't believe how insatiable Akashi was, even after orgasm he could still feel Akashi's throbbing erection. They were fucking like rabbits that night, that Akashi's desk had been dirties several times. They did it in different places on his office too. They did it on the floor, on the wall, on his chair, and back on the table.

If Tetsuya hadn't collapsed due to exhaustion, he knew the Akashi wouldn't stop.

Akashi brought Kuroko into his apartment and cleaned him there. As the sky-blue haired male was sleeping on his bed, Akashi just sat beside him and held his hand. He would never let him go. Tetsuya was his and no one else will ever have him.

He kissed his forehead and whispered an I love you before letting go of his hand to let Kuroko rest peacefully.

When Akashi disappeared from the room, Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. His face felt hot and his heart was beating fast.

**End**


End file.
